User talk:ToaFairon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ToaInfinity page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ToaInfinity (Talk) 11:59, 2010 April 25 Admin Okay, you're an admin now, and since you're second on the wiki, I'll make you a b'crat, if you'd like. And if you want to do something like bring in users, make templates, create a club, or anything else related to the wiki, feel free. Just be sure to tell me. ToaInfinity Okay, sounds good. ToaInfinity FWS Sure. Um.. I'm staying. I just need to know what projects I caqn help with. Should I post The Eternal Game here? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 20:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Stuff I can make a page for the staff. Don't make any wikicons. I've already got ThatDevilGuy doing it for me. As for the staff template, I'm pretty sure ThatDevilGuy is making it too. If not, I will tell you. And I'll demote TheSlicer. I just hope he's not a b'crat, because I can't undo that. Oh, and if you get the chance, can you tell me how to customize things like New Messages thing? I could use some info on how to do that. But overall, thanks! Heyy Wikicons I noticed you wanted to make wikicons on here. I was going to make the images, but I was having trouble. Could you help me by making the images? I was thinking that they could be a Hau (because Tahu is awesome) or a Paraki (the mask of strength seems appropriate) or different coloured Zamours. Could reply and tell me your ideas? Once you have made the images and uploaded them, I can do the rest. I have thought that this site could have at least five Wikicons: *a Top User wikcon *a featured member wikcon *an Admin wikicon *A bureaucrat wikicon *a MOC battle contest winner wikicon That five different colours. What do you think? Welcome message I don't think that you should keep you sig in there. And I think that you should change back the my talk page link to ToaInfinity's. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Wiki Stuff Should we have a vote on Featured Contest, Featured Club, Featured Story, Etc,.. as well as on featured User? And I like the idea of Haus being our wikicons [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Wikicons Hows the wikicon images going? Upload them ASAP please. I have prepared stuff for template, but I won't use it until all the images have been uploaded. And what wikicons do you think this site should have? [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Okay. Did you choose Haus? [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Haha. Wow, thanks. I did not expect a reward. Kakama Killer made them. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']][[That Devious Club|'Guy']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Admins That's fine, I'm done making admins anyway. I know how to run the wiki. Messages thing No, it's good how it is. Thanks anyway! Skin I'm really not good with making custom skins. You can ask ThatDevilGuy, he might be able to help you. If you are making a custom skin, just be sure to pick one that doesn't contrast with the theme of the wiki. Thanks! RE: Skin I have no idea. Maybe you should ask Slicer? have you ask TI yet? He likes the currernt skin. :And I didn't read the above message. Haha. My bad. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Heyy there! I was thinking of demoting Varkanax from his rights. I've told him and TI about it. Just letting you know. ;) --''ThatDevil '' 05:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's is what he said on my talkpage. I will demote him if he becomes inactive for 1 month +. --''ThatDevil '' 23:24, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Are you there? D: --''ThatDevil ''(Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 07:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello, TF. I need your input. --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 06:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Demotion No, I'm not being a jerk, just thought about demoting you from bureaucrat status. :) Just so we have an admin team. Not a bureaucrat team. Besides, if me or TI dies and this wiki expands, I'm sure you'd win the vote. :D --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 09:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Demotion on CBW Hey. Just to let you know, some users want you to be demoted on CBW because of your inactivity. Which is fair enough. Now, don't go there and rant or suddenly make tonnes of edits. Just talk to me on here (or someone else somewhere else) and explain how you fell about it. Oh, and FYI, I am against you being demoted. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 06:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Saving the Wiki Udeadbro? :p I have a great idea that could save the wiki! We could include Roleplays! A custom namespace can be made (i.e. Roleplay:Fight to the Death would be an example of the Roleplay namespace). It's all easy to arrange, including a new set of RP rules. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC)